brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Forum:Set header template
I wrote a new template (Template:Set header, look here for details). I intended it to be placed on top of set articles. It contains info about the set's context within the Lego product family and links to the sets with preceding/succeeding numbers (in this regard it's intended to replace Template:Reference). It could also show information about the articles quality (featured, good etc.). But this is just optional. Feedback * Wow! I don't know about anyone else, but I really like it :) To me, it's compact, unintrusive but really helpful. However, there are just a couple of things I want ask about: ** The automatic linking to the numbers before and after. This would mean that every set article would have to have a redirect page made for it, and also if we end up creating more articles on part numbers, we might have to have disambiuation pages made to point to the set or the part of that number. ** User friendliness. How hard will this template be to use? While I would be happy to enter stuff into the template all the time, we want to keep templates fairly simple so anyone who edits here, nomatter how frequently or their experience with wiki code can use templates relatively easily. ** The four items on the left (in the example LEGO>System>Castle>Dragon Masters. Would all four fields have to be used? If so, what about themes such as Pirates which have no subtheme? Would the template display LEGO>System>Pirates> } or something like this? ** They were my main concerns about the template, but also wanted to ask- why are there three templates shown under "Set header template"? Were these just variants to test out? ** Also, I don't know about the color scheme. It's a good idea, but for users who aren't frequently here would see the colors but not understand what they mean. Maybe just have a little logo to the right of the LEGO logo and link to what they are (like the current featured article template?). And replacing the title with this template doesn't sound like a good option to me either. The template doesn't actually contain the name of the article, and in the example on the page, it looks good under a title. But apart from this, I'm all for this template being implemented :) 12:11, 30 April 2009 (UTC) * Also, I just noticed that the sidebar and top bars are smaller and in the wrong positions, probably by some fault of the code. Any way to fix this? 12:22, 30 April 2009 (UTC) :Nice, I recently created something like this for simpsons wiki, and it does make it easier to link to pages related. kingcjc 15:27, 5 May 2009 (UTC) Answers * The automatic linking to the numbers before and after. ** It's usually intended to let the user enter the pagetitles on his own ( } and }) and that's what the numbers in the top right corner link to. However, the numbers themselves would have be entered by the user as well (As it is already the case in Template:Reference) but I intended these numbers to be automatically generated from the number of the set (user has tho enter } into the template) via the #expr parser function. A problem arises when the number of the preceding/next set is not exactly 1 lower/higher. This could be remedied by integrating the StringFunctions extension into this wiki which provides parser functions for strings. This way the numbers could be extracted directly from the pagetitles in }/ } or even from the variable PAGENAME, which makes the usage of the template considerably easier. Witout the new extension, the numbers better be inserted conventionally by the user himself as in Template:Reference. *** Also, I just wanted to check- for sets with numbers such as K1097 or similar, the string extraction doesn't stop when a non-digit character is entered but stops after the space right? 23:55, 30 April 2009 (UTC) **** Yes, that's how I intended to do it. -LegOtaku 06:53, 1 May 2009 (UTC) * User friendliness. ** The user has to know the pagetitles of the preceding and the next set (just as in Template:Reference) as well as the correct theme (in some cases also the subtheme, which most people who write this into the infobox already know as well) and he has to know if a set is System or Duplo or something else. :Due to the way the entries are integrated into wikilinks, the user has to enter only the pagetitle of the other sets. As soon as he enters them as links it doesn't work anymore. (same problem as in Template talk:Reference-test). The problem can be solved with the StringFunctions extension. * The four items on the left (in the example LEGO>System>Castle>Dragon Masters. ** By using the #if-function (which is already in use in various infoboxes) for the fourth entry ( }), the template displays nothing at that point if the user doesn't enter a value for }. So, only the first three fields would have to be used and since the first entry should be LEGO all the time the user only has to enter the second and third one. *** Ok thanks! 23:55, 30 April 2009 (UTC) * why are there three templates shown under "Set header template"? Were these just variants to test out? ** Yes, just ignore them. ;) * Maybe just have a little logo to the right of the LEGO logo and link to what they are (like the current featured article template?) ** Yes, that's what I actually wanted. The colors are just placeholders. And when the logos are in place they would link to Brickipedia's Featured article page, or Good article page etc. But this feature can be added to the template afterwards when a rating system is finally established. --LegOtaku 13:58, 30 April 2009 (UTC) * Also, I just noticed that the sidebar and top bars are smaller and in the wrong positions, probably by some fault of the code. Any way to fix this? ** I didn't see any problems. *** Neither do I now. Sorry, must have just been me :) 23:55, 30 April 2009 (UTC) I moved the code to the the template namespace (Template:Set header) and tested the template on the page 7774 Crab Crusher. Works as intended. (It also nicely illustrates what happens if the last field on the left is unused.) -LegOtaku 13:58, 30 April 2009 (UTC) Examples The template on the page 6082 Fire Breathing Fortress would be filled out like this: which results in: |} The template on the page 6083 Samurai Stronghold would be filled out like this: which results in: |} The template on the page 10001 Metroliner would be filled out like this: which results in: |} The template on the page 4961 Fun Zoo would be filled out like this: which results in: |} The template in use * 10193 Medieval Market Village * 7774 Crab Crusher * 6599 Shark Attack, 6600 Police Patrol, 6600 Highway Construction, 6601 Ice Cream Cart these examples show what happens if there a two sets with the same number. Any suggestions for the text used to signify the other sets. I'm not really happy with "Set 2". -LegOtaku 16:41, 30 April 2009 (UTC) * Sorry, I can't think of anything at the moment, but I'll keep thinking :) Thought that this template should be formally voted on since, if passed this template is going to replace our 2nd/3rd most used template on the wiki ( ): :The following discussion is preserved as an archive. '''Please do not modify it. The outcome was to implement the set header template.' Voting Votes for the new Set header template (+6) # 13:46, 1 May 2009 (UTC) # LegOtaku 15:04, 1 May 2009 (UTC) # The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 14:26, 2 May 2009 (UTC) # kingcjc 15:28, 5 May 2009 (UTC) # --Coupon11 20:50, 3 May 2009 (UTC) # 21:30, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Votes to keep Template: Reference Comments * will need to stay intact for a substantial period of time if the set header template is to go through so we don't have redlinks everywhere. 13:46, 1 May 2009 (UTC) * I just found out that the StringFunctions extension is already installed by default on Wikia. I modified the template and it can now extract the numbers directly from the pagetitles. I added the template to 10193 Medieval Market Village to illustrate that it works flawlessly even with five-digit numbers. --LegOtaku 15:04, 1 May 2009 (UTC) * I don't get the template, I realy like to see letters and why do you have before 3 and after 3, in the collecter's book, only one set is before each other. Even the same number, if you have letters, there is no same number. --Coupon11 20:49, 3 May 2009 (UTC) * I modified the template so it doesn't display any numbers or text on the right side if the set has no number and on top of that, it doesn't display anything at before/after if nothing is entered there. I thought about displaying the set's name instead if it has no number but discarded that idea since the name is visible on the top and the infobox anyway. Look at the example below: The title of this page is "Forum:Set header template", which doesn't start a with number and as a result the template displays nothing at that point. --LegOtaku 20:19, 4 May 2009 (UTC) Category:Forum archive